Sincerely Given
by yHime
Summary: Oz and Gil's first time. This is a two-shot companion to my other OzGil story Body, Soul & Heart. Warnings inside.
1. Sincerely Given

A/N: Okay, since I decided to keep my multi-chaptered fic Body, Soul and Heart as a T-rated fic, I made the lemon for that fic as a one-shot. This one-shot is straight continuation of the chapter five of BSH. The _italic _is part of the ori fic.

This can be read by itself without the accompaniment of the original fic, I think. [:

Warnings: Heaps of fluff and contains yaoi lemon! BoyXBoy; OzGil.

* * *

><p><strong>SINCERELY GIVEN<strong>

"_Gil, tell me how you feel. Say it one more time, those three words that I had so foolishly ignored before…"_

_Blushing in embarrassment, the raven-haired young man uttered the most beautiful words that Oz had ever heard._

"_I – I love you, Oz…"_

_Finding himself unable to hold back his restraint anymore, the young boy attacked those plump lips with his own. Even after all these years filled with anguish and disappointment, this irreplaceable young man had kept faith in him, had loved him unconditionally, wishing for nothing in return._

"_Tell me again why I'm this lucky?" he whispered against those flushed lips._

"_I – I don't know… I thought it would be me who people would consider lucky?"_

_Oz laughed at his clueless answer, clearly not understanding where his question had come from. He probably thought that the amount of attention he showered his master with was normal._

_With a renewed vigour, the blonde teenager found himself filled with the will to mark, possess and claim the beautiful male in his arms as _his_ forever._

The raven-haired male released a gasp when he felt his master nibbling on his earlobe. Squirming in embarrassment, he didn't know as to whether he should be pulling away or moving closer.

A particularly hard suck on his ear made up his mind.

Since when did his ear become this sensitive? And more importantly, who knew that this would feel so good?

Oz's kisses and bites travelled lower. He was currently concentrating on the spot where Gil's neck met his shoulder; sucking and biting the skin to make one hell of a hickey.

His hands were not idle, it travelled up and down Gil's sides, as well as unbuttoning the white shirt. With the pale, smooth chest (save for that one scar that would always be a reminder of Gil's sacrifices for him) fully exposed and looking tempting, he couldn't help himself from moving his right hand towards the pale chest. His fingers soon grazed Gil's left nipple, evoking a full body shiver from the male under him.

Finding this reaction to be very much pleasing, he decided to hold the hardening nub between his thumb and forefinger. Rubbing the nipple in-between his fingers indeed brought about another delicious reaction from his childhood friend.

Gil writhing on the cream sheets of the bed looked every bit the picture of his dream. With soft, raven tresses spread around his flushing face, he looked even better than Oz's fantasy. To the physically younger male's delight, this particular fantasy was not so much a fantasy as a reality; reacting beautifully to his touch and kisses.

"I love you, Gil."

Those golden orbs lighted up in the way which he adored. Soft, pink lips formed a smile so beautiful it made his breath catch; before replying in a breathless tone,

"I love you too, Oz."

The hand that wasn't playing with a rosy nub travelled lower, unzipping the long, black slacks.

Gil's arms came around his neck; the taller male's face being hidden on the crook of his neck. Oz realised quickly that this particular act was caused due to his love's shyness at being fully bared under his gaze. After all, they had never seen each other this way even when they were small.

Oz felt all of the air in his lungs deserted him when he saw just how _perfect _his love was. Gil was simply beautiful; all lean curves –without being feminine– and soft ivory skin. And most importantly; all _his._

Gil released a yelp of surprise when he found firm hand taking a hold of his hard member. It was quickly followed by a groan when that hand started to move and stroke him. He was simply a virgin in everything considered, having never kissed anybody, much less being touched in this intimate way by anyone other than himself.

"Nnn, Oz…stop! I-"

Oz didn't pay any heed to his love's words. He was taken over by a want to see his Gil completely undone under his hands. He increased the movement of his hand instead; before he lowered his body and took all of Gil into his mouth.

A chocked sob was released by the other male. _It was simply too much!_ He had never been exposed to this much pleasure and it was overflowing him, bringing tears of pleasure into his eyes.

Gil released with a shout of his most precious person's name on his lips; his back arching from the intensity of his climax. He fell back onto the soft cover of the bed, before closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Oz took in the appearance of his other half. Gil's cheeks were attractively flushed, a thin sheen of perspiration covering his body; and with his mussed raven hair creating a halo around his face, he was a sight to behold.

After he took a better hold of himself, Gil opened his golden eyes. His breathing stopped when he saw how the way those emerald eyes looked at him; a predatory air surrounding him.

"Oz…?"

Oz leaned closer, capturing those flushed lips against his. He felt nimble hands starting to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall over his shoulder.

He lifted his body and looked down into the eyes of his treasured one. They both knew where this was going to lead them and when he saw a somewhat bashful determination in those eyes, he knew that they both wanted this.

Slowly, their hands started to undress Oz until he was completely bare just like his soon-to-be lover. He could feel slight hesitation from Gil. Wanting to reassure him that they didn't have to do this now, he was answered with a shook of a head.

"No, Oz. I want this. I was just- I don't know much about this...so if I manage to dissatisfy you in any way-"

"No! Gil, listen to me. I've never done this before either and even if I had, I wouldn't think you any less perfect."

The utter conviction with which Oz said the words quelled the taller male's fear.

Soon, Gil found himself laying on his stomach, legs spread, and a wet muscle entering him for the first time. To his horror, he found himself unable to stop the embarrassing sounds that he was emitting, the pleasure being too great to bear in silence.

Oz continued to softly lick and speared the tight ring of muscle with his tongue; Gil's reactions urging him on. He wanted so badly to start claiming his beautiful love already, but he didn't want to hurt him, his love winning over his desire at the end.

"Oz…"

The voice that called his name was filled with the un-voiced plea for him to continue. Deciding that Gil's entrance was wet enough, Oz carefully inserted his forefinger into the other male's heated depths. It was unbelievably _tight _and his throat went dry with the thought as to how it would feel around his throbbing member.

Slowly, with great care, Oz thrust his finger back and forth into Gil. When he saw how Gil pushed himself back towards the intrusion, he added another finger, letting his friend to adjust to the change before scissoring to loosen him up. It was when his third finger entered the welcoming cavern that he felt the pale body stiffen.

Worried that he was somehow hurting the other male, Oz had already started to pull out his fingers when he was met with protests from Gil.

"Oz, don't stop. I'm fine..."

"But-"

"Please! I- I really want you to..." the blushing raven-haired whispered.

Being sure that he was not hurting his lover, Oz continued his ministration. Feeling that Gil was stretched enough, he turned the taller male's body around; wanting to see his face as he make love to him. Gil dutifully turned his body around and spread his legs in invitation.

Oz lifted Gil's legs to place it around his waist and ever so slowly with great restraint and care, he started to breach Gil's most secret place.

A groan came from the body under his and after many pauses to watch over Gil's discomfort level, he was finally fully within Gil. A feeling of utter contentment and that this is _oh-so-right_ came over the lovers and they stopped for awhile to savour the feeling for the first time when they became one.

Gil could feel his lover's body tremble in what he assumed was the restrain to stop moving until he gave Oz the okay.

"Oz, you can move…"

Almost immediately, the blonde-haired teen started to flex his hips; moving in and out of the perfect _heat _that gripped him so deliciously and beautifully. A particularly hard thrust brought a breathless gasp from the trembling male under him; and it dawned on Oz once again just what it was that Gil was giving him.

He was filled once again with the overwhelming need to love and pleasure the beautiful man under him. The one person who gave his _everything _to him; his love, soul, heart and _body. _Oz had no doubt that everything Gil and he did today was the young man's first times. Oz smiled in feeling that everything that happened tonight was just _perfect._

It was only few minutes later when he heard Gil loudly gasped in pleased surprise at his thrust into the welcoming warmth. Knowing that he'd finally found his precious one's pleasure spot, he started to concentrate his all into hitting that one spot that would bring his childhood friend the most pleasure. Soon he could feel the body under him tremble and writhe; signaling the fact that Gil was close to his peak.

Oz could feel himself reaching closer to his climax. Wanting to see his other half undone in front of his eyes, he grasped Gil's flesh and started his strokes. The moment Gil tensed around him; clenching him so wonderfully, he was able to see the breath-taking display of his beautiful lover climaxing.

His control finally snapped and before Gil had been able to breathe normally again, he could feel Oz's release inside of him; inducing a shiver of pleasure from him unconsciously.

Oz groaned as he filled his lover with his seed. Slumping on the warm body under him, he decided to start their rest for the night. Both were completely aware of their state of connection, but neither felt the need to separate themselves from each other.

They fell asleep with contentment blanketing them; giving them a rare chance to just feel each other's presence and peacefully ignore the rest of the world.

Before sleep claimed him, Gil released a small smile of happiness.

_He was able to give his master his body, soul and heart; and was given his master's love in return. It was everything that he had ever wished for._

* * *

><p>Okay, that should be fine, I think.<p>

*breathes a sigh of relief*

This ordeal is making me nervous since this is my first ever attempt at OzGil lemon.

I hope it is acceptable! :3 Reviews are loved! ;D


	2. Omake

A/N: I've decided to make an omake to this companion story of Body, Soul & Heart. I've already started on this smutty scene and it would be a shame to delete it, so I decided to attach it here. Hope my dear readers like it! ;3

Beware of the amount of fluff coming in your way! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

Gil felt extremely comfortable. Comfortable warmth was cocooning him, keeping him blissfully content. He had never remembered his blanket ever being this warm, and neither was his bed this soft.

Snuggling closer to the source of warmth, he absent-mindedly took notice of the fact that his blanket and pillow were making small, almost unnoticeable movement.

He lightly frowned in confusion.

His pillow was..._breathing?_

Suddenly, with a sudden clarity, everything that happened from the night before came rushing back to him. His eyes snapped open in a sudden awareness; only to find himself face to face with an..._angel._

Oz sleeping peacefully was a sight that he hadn't seen for a long time. His master's sleeps were often plagued by nightmares and dreams of the Abyss. He had always hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop those memories from entering into Oz's dreams.

Now, seeing the angelic face before him, he felt some of his guilt being quelled. He was somehow able to indirectly cause this serene look on his loved one's face. _At least I hope so_, he added mentally.

Deciding there was nothing else for him to do in fear of waking up his other half with his movement -not to mention the state of their current _connection_- Gil thought with a sudden blush; he closed his eyes and went back into the land of dreams filled with his master's love.

* * *

><p>A blonde-haired teenager was stirred from his sleep when he found some sort of light hitting into his eyes. Squinting at the brightness, emerald orbs opened to see the cause of the disturbance of his sleep. He soon found the culprit that woke him up; the opened curtain of the window that was situated in front of his eyes.<p>

He made to move in order to close that blasted curtain with the annoying sunlight when his eyes caught a movement of something black next to him. He looked down and was rewarded with the view of his love, sleeping peacefully with a smile on his pink lips and his raven hair forming a halo around his head; and quite contentedly nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Oz quickly changed his mind, deciding that no, he wasn't going to move, because Gil's head was quite comfortably perched on his arm. If he moved, he ran the risk of waking up his slumbering beauty. It was comfortable; Oz found his lover to be soft and warm inside and out.

He didn't know how long he stayed that way, gazing at his lover, his free hand combing through the extremely _soft _and smooth raven tresses. For the first time after all these years, he felt completely and genuinely content. Despite this, it wasn't long before his thoughts turned more to a more adventurous level and he decided to wake his lover up in a very special way.

After all, he was already conveniently placed _inside _his lover.

* * *

><p>Gil shivered when he felt a movement at his body's lower department that brought jolted pleasure to his body. A silky wetness travelled all around his body, stopping at his neck, shoulder, arms and <em>nipples;<em> and he could feel himself reacting to these advances.

Suddenly he jolted into awareness with a snap of his eyes, only to blush red at finding himself quite literally being made love to, with kisses and bites being littered around his body by the blonde teenager kneeling on top of him.

It seemed as if his body caught on to the situation before his mind did, for his legs were comfortably perched around his master's waist; circling it; and his arms were locked behind Oz's neck.

He let out an involuntary moan from the overwhelming pleasure that his body was receiving unexpectedly. He gasped once again when he felt Oz's member stroking his sensitive spots from inside.

"Oz..."

Those emerald gems snapped up to his; and after realising that the victim of his passion was finally awake, he moved his lips away from one of the enticing pink buds to kiss those kiss-bruised lips.

"I see our sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up," Oz whispered playfully.

"I'm not a slee– Ah!"

Oz cut off his protest by moving his hips to strike his pleasure spots from the inside. He found himself arching his back at the pleasure that his golden-haired lover managed to bring every time they did this.

"Oz... that's...cheating," he whispered along with the gasps and moans that escaped from his lips.

"Well I'm just stating a fact. You're _my _sleeping beauty after all," Oz replied. As if to reassert his words and claim on the beautiful male under him; Oz's grip around the ivory body tightened.

The room fell in silence then; the only sound of the room was made from their love-making. The sounds of flesh on flesh; of pleasure gasps and moans along with whispered words of adoration and devotions filled the room and around the pair. But their eyes were only on each other's. Their concentration was taken by the mounting pleasure they brought to one another; the love that can be seen in each of their eyes were all the proof that they need in this world.

"I've always been yours, Oz," those whispered words that entered his ears were the final string needed for Oz to reach his climax. Gil's peak of pleasure was reached almost simultaneously; the feeling of his love's prove of claim on his body from inside was the only thing he needed.

Their lips found one another once more as their bodies shook from the after-shocks of the pleasure that they've reached. They didn't need the words; because right at that moment, their eyes spoke to one another and managed to touch each other's souls.

_I love you with the whole of my body, soul and heart. _

* * *

><p>They cuddled, feeling safe and content in the knowledge of their feelings being returned by their most precious one.<p>

"Ne, Gil, thank you for...everything. For giving your love to me," Oz's sudden voice brought Gilbert out of his fluffy daydream.

"Whatever are you thanking me for? Silly bocchan. I've already been yours. My body, soul and heart will always be yours. It doesn't matter as to whether you wanted it or not. You didn't have to thank me because it wasn't mine to give away," Gil whispered before hiding his blushing face away into Oz's shoulder.

Oz looked down and found his lover hiding his face in the crook of his neck; a tell-tale red flush colouring the side of his visible cheek and ear. He smiled softly at the admission that was made by the other male. It was so like Gil; so selfless and honest at the same time. It was these admiring quality from his raven-haired that made Oz fell in love with him. Every time Gil did something sweet and selfless for him, Oz could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love with him.

"Giiiil, are you blushing? Awww, you're so cute!"

Gil brought his face up for a few seconds to glare at his master –_lover – _and complained, "I'm twenty five! I'm not cute!" Before promptly hiding himself away again. He breathed in Oz's unique scent and snuggle himself closer into Oz's warm body. His master might be still shorter than him despite his growth spurt; but he always managed to keep Gil's whole body warm. Lying beside Oz was the only place he'd ever want to be.

"Whatever you say, Gil. You're still cute. My cute uke Gil-chan!" Oz could feel the reaction to his teasing for Gil's face seemed to warm up even more. He snickered. He couldn't help it; he couldn't help himself from teasing his cute best friend ever since they were small. He was the type who couldn't help but bully their special one.

"But, Gil, I meant it all last night, you know. I love you. I'll always love you and my body, soul and heart are yours. It's always been yours too, you know. Ever since we were small, you've always been my number one," Oz whispered. All sounds of tease and mischievousness gone from his face. It was his honest admission of love in return of Gil's.

Gil lifted up his face. His features were filled with awe and wonder; it was as if he couldn't believe his luck to be the one whom Oz saw as his most important.

"But, bocchan, I –"

"Silly Gil. Don't worry about anything else. And don't think that you don't deserve it either, because it's always been yours whether you wanted it or not. Just like you," Oz cut him off.

Gil smiled bashfully; a fresh bout of soft pink on his cheeks.

"Then- then, I'll be sure to take care of Oz's body, soul and heart to the best of my ability forever," he whispered. His eyes were filled with adoration and love for the green-eyed teenager lying beside him.

"_As do I, Gil. As do I."_

And they sealed their forever with a kiss.

_Owari_

* * *

><p>AN: Tell me what you think of this? *blush*

Thank you for reading! ;3


End file.
